rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Syer Rzzar
'Lord Syer Rzzar '''is thirty eight years old and has served as ruling Lord of Edgeville twice; once under King Darian of Misthalin's reign and once under Queen Katrina of Misthalin's reign. He also temporarily ruled as Lord of Taverley under King Varis of Asgarnia's reign. He is an ex-husband to Guildmaster Katrina of the Academy of Heroes and spent a long duration as the Master of Magicks there during its prime. He was also a contestant in the Deathly Remains, a successful plot to resurrect Galethorn Aren that was cleverly disguised as a competition for power. For information of his involvement, click here. Appearance Clothing (To be updated...) Weapons Syer himself has a wooden wand that he crafted himself. After several failed attempts, he finally succeeded with a wand that he felt suited him. He also possesses a sword made of Silver and Mithril. The sword was granted to him by Eshebi Kash, founder of the Academy of Heroes. He grew a large fond towards the sword and used it a lot, and has recently had it reforged into two smaller swords, as the blade was large enough to do so. He also possesses a mithril-plated wooden staff. The very top of the staff has an enchanted onyx, specifically made to amplify the magical strength of the wielder by fifteen percent. This staff was purchased from the Avery Enterprises and is in storage at his house. Facial Features Syer’s ears are fairly normal and rounded, him having abandoned the elvish form he had donned his entire life. His eyes are purple, which he inherited from his mother. His face, once relatively flawless and soft, now shows minimal signs of aging. His lips are average (slightly thin), as is his nose (not too pointed, not too flat). His hair is long and black. Bodily Features Syer is fairly fit. He has an abdominal structure of six “packs” and has a V-line along his waist. Aside from the hair on his head, he is almost completely hairless. He is double-jointed on his thumbs and his shoulders. He is slightly pale, though overall he is fairly average. He has two faint scars on his arms from a wound transfer technique he used, however for the most part, they have faded. Other Strengths Combative He also has the ability to cast without runes and basic shapeshifting, as per his Mahjarrat blood. Growing up with an adoptive elven mother, Syer also learned the basics of healing magic from her. He has mastery over Water Magic and Ice Magic, as well as fair control over Air Magic and Steam Magic. Syer has a focused attitude. He was also trained by Eshebi Kash and Bonthar on swordsmanship, and even after being forced out of the Academy, he continued his practice. His teleportation is very accurate, as he's grown fond of his ability to short distance teleport. He has been testing out the full affects of Soul and Astral runes, and after what has now been almost ten years of study, he has found himself able to make Astral Clones at the cost of his normal body going unconscious. Resourceful Syer has a very well guarded mind. He learned the Elvish language from his adoptive mother, the Ancient language from his father, and the Common language from just about everyone else. During his spare time early in his adulthood, he also started to study the Demonic language, and could fluently understand and read it by his late thirties. He is also skilled in acrobatics and his agility is astounding. He has basic culinary, tailoring, and metal-working skills, mostly self-taught on his spare time. Weaknesses Being a blooded Aren, he was cursed with mild insanity. The insanity surfaces at random points and usually requires some sort of emotional trigger, no matter how petty. His skill with a bow and arrows are petty. He is rusty with short blades, such as daggers or knives, having lost interest in them. Once well-versed in the all of the elemental magicks, time has widdled away at his control over unpracticed ones, those being fire and earth. He does not know his own strength, and often harms other people more than he intends to. His persistence regularly coincides with stubbornness. He also has a zero percent tolerance for the illogical or dim-witted people, the most abundant trigger for his Aren insanity. Personality Syer is calm and laid back on a good day. He is very intelligent and can casually speak four languages; Common, Elvish, Ancient, and Demonic. He may be occasionally caught doing a generous act, and usually is one to avoid a big conflict. Overall, he is somewhat introverted, preferring solidarity and a calm environment as his ideal scenario. He is an adamant observer and a man of reason and logic; sentimentality rarely holds sway over his actions and decisions. He's very "fact-driven", and will demand proof to anything that might seem controversial or questionable. History Fifth Age Birth and Childhood Luna, Syer's biological mother, gave birth to Syer on a storming day. He was beautiful at birth, taking looks from both his mother and father. Luna was exhausted and weak from labor. Dravon, Syer's father, took advantage of this and kidnapped Syer. As Syer was taken away, the feeling of losing his mother urged him to cry himself to sleep. Dravon concentrated his mental and chaos magicks on Syer's thoughts, making him truly believe he was elven. The belief forced Syer to shift into an elven appearance, all in Dravon's plan. Syer was given to Ianna in a small, stone house north of West Ardougne. The house was just one story high, but it was enough space for a family. Having him made Ianna happy, as she had always wished for a son. She had once had a daughter, though the girl, Esther, was stolen at birth by a bandit raid. However, another son had been delivered shortly after receiving Syer. Dravon shortly disappeared just hours after the unnamed child’s birth, along with the child. Alone as a single mother, Ianna taught Syer in the ways of her elven nature. She taught him the language, as well as common. She taught him how to enchant basic items, how to penetrate the mind of others whom were weak-minded, and soon enough, how to physically defend himself should he be without weapons. This continued until shortly after his tenth birthday, in which his mother began seeing another man by the name of Joshua. Joshua was a farmer of low status, but his looks were admirable, for he was well fit and attracted the attention of both females and males. The lessons on magic stopped, as Joshua hated the use of magic, and so, Syer was forced to learn more on farming, fishing, fire-making, woodcutting, fletching, swimming and even tailoring. Syer hated him instantly. One day, while Ianna had gone to the market for food and supplies, Syer cleverly used the magic his mother had taught him to trick poor Joshua into jumping in the river. Once inside, Syer used a self-carved sword, made from his woodcutting and fletching skills, and pierced the poor farmer in the heart. Joshua sank in the river, and soon enough, his body drifted away. His body was never seen again. Ianna returned shortly after. When she asked where Joshua was, Syer lied and stated that Joshua had just got up and walked out. A few days passed with Ianna growing worried, but before she fell into despair, Syer suggested that perhaps he left on his own free will, and perhaps he never loved her. This marked the beginning of Syer's extraordinary abilities. Upon reaching his beginning state of "maturing" (shortly after aging thirteen), Syer’s skill in magic, hand-to-hand combat and even his body structure got stronger. He grew fairly quickly, and soon enough, he had reached more than half-past five feet. His mother, angered by the “treachery” of her husband, taught Syer more violent magic and fighting styles. She taught him how to control the properties of fire and even to conjure it, how to move earth with the mind, how to shift the form and shape of water with thoughts, and even how to inhale and exhale vast amount of strong winds. The one which he was best at was clearly the water magic, it's power being hereditary from his father's side. The other magics were pretty basic. Along with this, she taught him how to shoot a bow and crossbow, how to fight with a dagger and shield, and even how to fight with a spear. She had begun to teach him to wield a sword, but he showed no progress in that. Her violent teachings would soon backfire on her, however. Upon reaching age Eighteen, Ianna granted Syer an outfit of dragon-leather that she had acquired when she was far younger. She has enchanted it to resist vast amounts of fire and absorb large amounts of heat. Seeing as though now he was strong enough to leave on his own, he planned his departure. He packed spare clothing and various tools in secrecy. However, his plans were soon interrupted after his nineteenth birthday, when an unexpected visitor has popped into his house. Dravon, Syer's father, slept within the walls of Ianna’s house for about a week’s time, and whilst there, had presented Syer with a ring. The ring was enchanted to glow a bright purple when Dravon was near and a light purple when Dravon was far. Upon the death of Dravon, the ring would stop glowing altogether and ultimately turn into an ugly grayish color. Two weeks after Dravon’s departure, whilst Ianna had been taking a small walk, the ring had stopped glowing. Taking this as a sign of Dravon’s death, Syer took his packed belongings, as well as various weapons that Ianna had failed to keep hidden. The weapons were a red rune dagger, a round obsidian shield, a long metal staff with a rune top, and a red, white and blue crossbow. He also quickly packed in several bolts which he assumed corresponded with the crossbow and set off. He only had to search for hours before ending up in Daemonheim, where a guard had reported that Dravon had grown a sudden liking to Ardougne. Syer then left to Ardougne, where he sensed a great battle had recently taken place. Searching more for his father, he finally found the corpse in Varrock. The body looked horribly misshapen, but he was able to grab his father’s sword, amulet, journal and ring before burying him in Mudskipper Point. The journal’s recent entries lead him to a citadel in the sky. The clan of “The Forsaken Rose” that had been run by Dravon was in complete despair once Syer explained the events. Rafaela Fade, lover of Dravon, prepared for a resurrection. Syer retrieved the body from the grave and presented it to her. There, he watched her perform several horrifying procedures before he had to excuse himself else he would vomit. Aside from the most obvious question of whether Dravon would be brought back or not, another question was lodged into Syer’s mind. Who would be the next heir? ''The Academy of Heroes Student, then Teacher Shortly after the meeting with the Rose, Syer decided he didn't want to dwell within his father's decisions. He decided that he was nothing like his father, and thus he didn't want anything else to do with him. Having started reading Dravon's journal, already, Syer hated him. Time passed, and soon, Syer found himself joining The Order of Wizards. He shot up in ranks quickly, inheriting his water magic skills, and quickly went from apprentice to teacher in just two weeks. Deciding that he loved the job, he also applied as a teacher to The Academy of Heroes in Al Kharid. They accepted him and thus he began teaching. But soon, a new problem arose. The Book of Ikra's. Syer, now in possession of it, would have to make a decision soon about it, and already people were after it. After meeting Cesare, one of the Ikra's, Syer decided once and for all to give him the book and rid himself of it's possession. Cesare, and a girl whom he hadn't met, followed him to his house. The girl was not with Cesare though, and they argued for a long time about stuff Syer didn't understand. What he did understand, though, was that she wanted the book for herself. They argued, and even some spell weaving occurred, but soon, she fled, leaving Cesare with the book. Cesare offered Syer the abilities and title of an Ikra, which Syer accepted, though the book was not "behaving", so this would be postponed, and eventually would never happen. Soon after, Syer decided to contact Cesare. To his distaste, he couldn't locate his mind. Cesare was dead. Syer, avoiding the straight-forward thought that the lady from before, Kurai, had murdered him, payed his attention to the Academy, still. He continued teaching at the Academy, his mind preset on teaching and living life. Time passed, and Syer made a few good friends, a few not-so-good friends. He was blooded into the Aren family by Tesla Aren after agreeing to help them due to his fathers wrong-doings. Syer then applied for the Magicks Master at the Academy of Heroes, since the previous position filler, Aranitus Aren, left the spot vacant. Eshebi set a number of tasks, but finally, he presented him with one last. Syer was to fill a charter of seven names, three of them having to be other Magick teachers, giving consent that Syer was deemed worthy to fill the spot. He filled three of the signatures easily. A friendly spar left Syer with a fourth signature. Soon after this though, Syer's ale drinking lead to a slight problem. Infatuated by the alchohol, Syer made love to Katrina, one of the students at the Academy. It wasn't until the next morning that Syer had realized what he had done. He then revealed to Katrina something that should have been mentioned before. Syer's family was known for conceiving on the first attempt. It wouldn't be a surprise, then, that Katrina was pregnant. With this in mind, Syer proposed to Katrina, whom he had honestly loved for quite the time. She said yes, and, with a new family arising, Syer prepared for his soon to be parenthood. His fiancee reveals that shortly after Syer proposed to her, her previous boyfriend, William, proposed, offering to raise the child as his own. Upset about the fact that Katrina did not say no, but rather said she would think on it, Syer decides to alter his thoughts away, joining the Capture the Flag game that had just started. His rage proved well, and even when hit in the face with the strength of an Icyene, Syer managed to claim a flag, as well as his demon friend, Danny, and they both lead his team to victory. However, the long-term events of the event proved unfavorable. Aithne, an Academy student, grew a hate for Syer immediately, since Syer had used air magicks in the desert to dehydrate the poor girl, nearly killing her. At the end of the friendly game, Syer's rage seemed to cease, him celebrating with Katrina their victory. However, a new foe was made, and along with this, a decision was to be made by Katrina. Even through this, Syer knew one thing; William would not touch the baby. Katrina, in a heart-stopping moment, chose Syer to be her husband. The question of whether to keep the baby, however, remains a mystery. Meanwhile, as Syer now has the seven signatures needed to become Magicks Master, Eshebi, being quite an arse about it, presents him with one FINAL task; Getting Aithne's signature. Getting it troubled Syer emotionally, but it soon was resolved. Aithne's signature made him Magicks Master, though on a one-week probation. Along with this, Katrina reveals, in a heart stopping moment, whom she picked; Syer. Syer, thrilled, requests Eshebi to be their priest, and so it would be. Their wedding was to be on the same day as the Academy's ball, which the date had not been set yet. A cyclops attack ruined the moment, though. Three cyclopes to be exact, one injuring Katrina and putting her in a temporary coma. Syer, along with Evgeni and Aryl, hunt down the Cyclops and fatally kill him, rescuing the kidnapped Andrew, whom is Syer's student. Syer collapsed the cave to bury the Cyclops once and for all. Returning to the Academy, Syer finds Katrina awake. They exchange their emotions through words. Master of Magicks A messenger arrives at the Academy. The she-mage, whose name was not known, delivers a letter to Syer. However, Syer sensed great magical presence in the letter. He made the apprentice, whom said she trained under Aranitus, read it. She dispelled it, scowling as she read it aloud. It was basically a letter to keep Syer away from the conflict between the Aren's, as well as an insult to his new Magicks Master position. He dismissed the lady, then shortly walked downstairs to the courtyard, only to find that the lady had entered the room Katrina was in. He kicked open the door of the room, sending out a teleportation block to his wife so that, in her wounded condition, she would not be sent away from Syer. After a brief argument, the she-mage was teleported off by an angry, distant Aranitus, but not before being set aflame. As she left, Syer walked out, ignoring the words his fiance had just said, not hearing them much, either. It was not long after that Syer was exploring Morytania before coming in contact with a man named Logan, who was unconscious and fatally wounded. Syer brought the man to the Academy and treated his wounds, finding out a sick story of how the man fought an evil mage. After the conversation, Syer helped the man buy an axe, and along with this, enchanted the axe so that it had five charges of igniting on fire. It wasn't too long after when he found out of Asteli's death. As well as this, it wasn't until Katrina decided not to keep the baby that Syer left the Academy informally, looking for Asteli. He didn't believe the Icyene to be dead with Eshebi not having a mood swing of any sort. He awoke the next morning ready for his wedding. He went to his home in Taverley to fetch his formal attire. It was when he returned that he was attacked by a witch whom claimed to be his grandmother. When Syer awoke, he was in a cave. When the witch, named Cameron Liana, saw him wake, she put him out cold once more. Through his sub conscious, he heard Katrina speaking. He tried so hard to move, or even to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He over heard bits and pieces of the conversations. "You took the love of my life. I knew before I even came that I might die, but at least I know I tried saving him; my love. And with that, I wouldn't give up so easily. Not without a fight. Yes, I might seem like a weak little girl, but I am stronger than I seem," he heard Katrina say. "You are really willing to die right here if it meant you knowing that you did all you could to save him?" he heard the witch ask. There was no response. Suddenly, he quickly gained power over himself, rushing back to Katrina. It was then that the witch asked Syer what he wanted to do. Syer instantly said he wanted to be with his wife. It was done. It only took a bright flash, and Syer and Katrina were back at the Academy, bombarded with many questions and words of relief. The Graduation and Wedding went by smoothly with laughs and good times. It was then that Eshebi told Syer that the position of second-in-command was filled by Aryl, and the only way to obtain it was to challenge to a duel and win. Syer did so the next day, and even through his determination, lost, with a broken arm and several minor wounds. Spouse-Hood Months upon months of the Aren blood discreetly diluting his mind eventually began to take their toll. Syer's kind yet strict behavior gradually replaced itself with a cold, angry attitude. He started bickering at people often and often retreated to solidarity rather than teaching his students. At one point, he even shot a powerful fire spell at Katrina, his wife only narrowly dodging it. His mind clouded, he fled from the Academy, disappearing for some time. It wasn't until he came back to retrieve his belongings that he was attacked by Elrond and Talis, and although he tried everything to stop the fight, he ended up fatally wounding them both, but apologetically healed them before fleeing. He then confronted Katrina, whom, after a conversation, said they had to start over. When he questioned if they were still considered married, she said she didn't know. Even after leaving the situation, he wore the wedding ring, as a sign that she would always be in his heart and that no other woman can grab him. It wasn't long before an unfortunate event came up. Eshebi had disappeared. Major changes were made to the Academy, as well as Syer being re-instated as a Hero of the Academy. But even then, problems arose. After a long, heart felt conversation, Syer murdered Cylus Aldar. Thinking it was all behind him, he moved on. The next day, he saw Katrina, and to his happiness, she once again wore her wedding ring. His happiness was short lived. Elrond called Katrina and Syer into the Scriptorium. After a very long investigation, Syer met Talia, Cylus's sister. Plenty of things went on, and Syer finally managed to mask up the murder he had done. Posing as a Mahjarrat, which he had plenty experience of learning, he used Cylus's body, to his own guilt, and made it seem like he was not the murderer. He made sure that Talia saw the body and then teleported out. It wasn't long before Syer realized that he could probably be caught anyways. He sighed heavily, and then went to Varrock, buy loads of runes. He spent a mighty 100 gold pieces on blood and body runes, and thus, began to fake his death. Blood would be sprayed everywhere in the courtyard. The fountain would also be destroyed, water no longer coming out, while the standing water inside of it would be tainted with large amounts of blood. Claw marks in blood would be marked in several placed, and a dragging trail of blood leads to the Scriptorium. The door in the Scriptorium would be shattered open, wood shards everywhere. The scriptorium, along with all of the books and papers inside, would be splattered in blood. Pinned against the wall would be what appears like Syer, his throat split. He'd be held up by two wooden spikes, one pinned against his head, the other to his heart. Blood continues to drip from his neck and chest wound. His eyes would be opened only slightly, the purple in it very dull. On the floor would be a large name in blood. Talis. Miles away, sipping on his tea, Syer would groan. He stretches his back slightly, and thinks hardly on what alias he should take on. He then stood up, walking over to the Academy's cliffs and what not, climbing it to observe it from a distance. He saw people headed towards him, him ducking down as they buried the body. When they left, he jumped down, frowning. He already knew what he was going to do...Overthrow Aryl. He gathered a force of thirteen people, including Katrina, thinking that this would be an easy invasion. He was wrong. Following an underground route and grappling his way up to the courtyard, he climbed through his window. He looked at one of the knights following him, handing him a pouch of rubium. "Go toss this in a pot of water in the kitchen. It's down the corridor and down the steps," Syer said. The knight accepted the bag and did as follows. The explosion shockingly went by, nobody being fazed. It wasn't until Syer looked out of the chapel doors that he noticed a massive army awaiting his arrival in the courtyard. He turned to Katrina. "Who did this?" he asked. She remained silent, fear in her eyes. It was then that he knew, through all of the words she told him and the look on her face, that she was the one whom leaked the information. He snarled at her, raising his commorb to his lips. "Get out of here. It was a trap. Katrina leaked the information." He then glared at Katrina, fire building up within him. He grabbed the wedding ring from his finger and launched it at her, a full fury of fire following the flying ring. She tried to escape, but the fire viciously burned at her legs. Syer darted out of the Academy the way he entered, and scaled his way down the cliff-side wall. Thoughts of betrayal raced through his mind. It took him a week to process and calm down everything, but he new one thing for sure. He and Katrina were over. Enemy of the Academy Things went by fairly smoothly. Andrew, Syer's Academy student, began undergoing studies at Syer's house, growing a huge friendship. Syer talked to Violante, a female whom he had once healed, and after leading him to Townfall, she accepted him into the Knights of Saradomin. The same night, he took her out for a drink, his actions only meaning to talk to her. The alcohol reared in, and soon enough, he and Violante ended up in bed together. He woke up first, and seeing a beautiful naked elf beside him, he grew worried. He put on his trousers, socks and shoes. However, she awoke up in the middle of him dressing, and seeing her naked, she assumed the worst. However, now noticing an engagement ring on her finger, he was forced to lie to her and say that they had not slept together. He wished very dearly not to upset her. Afterwards, he went back to Taverley, his mind clouded in guilt. He stayed there, catching up on his astrology and language learning. Weeks went by, and soon enough, a crazy idea triggered in his mind. He would fight Talis. He sent an eagle to drop a letter in front of Talis, and soon enough, Talis showed up at the Ruins of Uzer, where their fight would commence. The fight ended up satisfying for Syer. He ended Talis's life quickly, Andrew watching. Afterward, with the mindset of killing many others, Syer went to the Academy, to find Katrina, her legs healed. They chatted, her revealing that she was with William once more, though her not being to happy about it. There, Thoraln, Talis's brother, confronted Syer, where Syer revealed that he murdered Talis. Even through his rage, Thoraln was bested by Syer, though Syer chose not to kill him. Heading out of the Academy, Syer saw two fellows heading into it. Syer decided to stay, slightly curious with them. Worst came to worse, and the men attacked. Syer took care of one, besting him and throwing him on the floor, though there were too many. Commanding Andrew to teleport Thoraln, whom had been injured, to his house, Syer fled deeper into the Academy, and held off a man in the chapel. The man blew off the chapel doors, but by that time, Syer had already went around. He darted towards the courtyard, magicks charged, where he saw Andrew. He ran forward. A man slashed his blade horizontally at Syer, while another swung their hammer. Syer slid down to his knees, both weapons flying over head as he quickly teleported out. They appeared at Syer's house, a beaten up Andrew on Syer's shoulder. He laid Andrew next to Thoraln, who was awake and had healed himself pretty well. Thoraln apologized to Syer while Syer healed up Andrew. Thoraln confessed that he was wrong, and that Syer was indeed a good man. At the end, Syer ended up undoing his work, and with a bit of help from magic, bringing Talis back to life. Returning to the Academy, Syer began work on fixing the chapel doors, as well as cleaning up blood from the courtyard. During the process of fixing the door, Syer and Katrina engaged in a conversation about Cylus. After retrieving Cylus's body and heart, Syer attempted to revive Cylus. However, he was shocked when the attempt backfired, nearly killing him as the body set aflame. A spirit, most likely one whom lead people to the Spirit Realm, spoke to Syer and the crew around him, saying in his thick accent that there was no need to revive Cylus. As he left, Syer pondered, before trying to contact Cylus. Cylus responded, only to cut the connection just as Syer located him. He hurried to the courtyard, not bothering to take the stairs as he hopped the balcony. He hurried outside, where a man was hastily running away. Syer caught up with the Cylus. After a long conversation, Syer ended up giving him a fierce right hook, before walking back to the Academy and to his room. Shortly after, Syer was confronted by Cylus, and in a fit of rage, slammed him against the wall. Cylus only chuckled, saying that Syer's life was all about selfishness and corruption. Syer thought about this deeply, before sending Cylus away. It was then that he left the Academy once more, returning to his home and began a long period of meditation and stress relieving. After a lot of thinking, Syer headed to Townfall, where he met Violante at the church there. He said his regards, telling her he was leaving, as he felt highly unwanted, and through a tear shed, he left, teleporting out. Soon after, he payed a visit to the Academy, intending to give up his room key. Upon reaching there, he was confronted by Alain, a man with a thick, annoying accent, and after Alain flirted with Katrina, Syer sent a fist at him. The man, luckily enough, unsheathed his sword, the flat side taking the hit. After a few insults, Syer walked out, before being confronted by Katrina. He cursed her out, before being confronted by Elrond himself. Elrond insulted Syer many times, before Syer challenged Elrond to an honorable duel. After many thoughts, Elrond accepted. The duel went by smoothly, though was interrupted and postponed, as Elrond had to deal with others whom were trying to stop the duel from happening. Promising the duel would continue, Syer teleported away. The next day, he returned to the Academy. The duel resumed, and after a very constant, edge-of-your-seat duel, one with Syer's mood changing often, Syer struck Elrond's injured waist and kneed him backwards. Elrond collapsed on the ground, Ryo stopping the duel. Being told to leave, Syer teleported slightly due north of the Academy. It was then that Syer snuck into the Academy with the intent on healing Elrond. However, it turned out bad, as he was attacked by a man with a massive hammer. Having no choice but to attack, Syer was forced to kill the man and burn his corpse. He left the Academy and fled back home. Existential Crisis Syer got into an argument with Talis once again after paying the Academy another visit. However, during this visit, he was greeted by a Mahjarrat, Luna. She instantly felt the instinct in her, and spoke aloud, claiming Syer to be a Mahjarrat. After a very long conversation, Syer realized whom he truly was, though only with many questions. Luna being Zamorakian, he chose not to learn from her, and thus self taught himself the ways of the Mahjarrat. He was confused though, as Luna was apparently his birth mother. It angered him, that his whole life was a lie. He learned to short-distance teleport fairly quickly, the concept simple enough. Shapeshifting took more of a struggle, though he conquered it soon enough. Life went by quickly after. He kept seeing Katrina, and they always argued. He always saw her with Holden, and Holden didn't make things better whatsoever. Each time he saw her, he ended up drinking later in the day. He also requested an audience with King Varis, ruler of Asgarnia. They spoke, and King Varis appointed Syer as Lord/Ruler of Taverley, as well as a member of The Crown Authorities of Asgarnia. Thanking him, Syer left, lots on his mind. He ended up eating at a newly opened pub in Taverley, requesting that he got four percent profit, as ruler. The owner pretty much agreed to it. Syer then went home, him receiving a berry pie as being the first customer. That night, Syer had a dream of a small area near Edgeville, a long hallway, the same one he had envisioned several times from his quest in the Deathly Remains. And so, the next day, he proceeded to follow his dream. Syer met up with Salvyn and Galethorn in Edgeville. Both seemed weakened, though a large conversation ensued. Syer was still outmatched in power, as he could sense that Galethorn could kill him with a simple snap of his fingers. The couple soon "entrusted" Syer with a task of filtering out information of Aranitus and referring it to them. They told him of Aranitus's daughter, Areya Aren. Through Salvyn's new-found oracle-related abilities, Syer saw Areya sleeping in the Aspera tower, where he knew he had to go in order to befriend. He teleported there after hearing Salvyn warn Syer to not betray them. After a bit of searching, he found the Aspera Tower, as well as Areya, whom was training with her water magic. He decided to interrupt casually by freezing a snowflake design she had made. She took the action with hostility as she raised her hand to him, ready to blow him sky high. However, his smooth tongue proved well, and after conversation, he began to teach her how to swim. The process was fun to Syer, and although her fear of water was high, she still managed to swim from a distant rock back to land after advise from Syer as well as a visual demonstration. Afterward, she offered him a dinner date, which he accepted, however she ran off claiming that she had to do chores in the Aspera tower beforehand, and that they would meet in Falador for dinner. They did, and the dinner went well before they both departed home, Syer northward, Areya back to the tower. When Syer got home, he began writing a journal, pleased with his experience and deciding that he wouldn't want to forget any of it. He detailed how he met Galethorn at Edgeville with Salvyn, and how they hired him to seduce Areya, but that he had ended up actually liking her. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. The next day, he attended a presentation at the Mages Conclave. When it was over, he tagged along with Perseus Pyro to the rebuilding Wizard's Tower. There he waited along time before also tagging along to Yanille, where he asked Perseus for information on Aranitus Aren. Perseus didn't say much that Syer didn't already know, except a few concepts such as that Aranitus paid for the rebuild of the Wizard's Tower and that his rebellion on the King of Ardougne was in favor of justice, since the order to destroy the tower was from the prince. Syer argued his point, detailing that Aranitus killed his father, however Perseus rebelled saying that people change. Perseus's last warning was to not make a mistake as Syer left the scene, his mind still being molded. Pawn of the Arens It was a cold night in Taverley as Syer stared at the bookcase in his study. He knew not what he was going to do with his situation on Galethorn, Aranitus, and Perseus, but he did know that his life was going to hell all over again. He figured it had to do with being an Aren and the whole Aren bloodline. Whether literal or metaphorically, Syer knew they had somehow laid a curse on him, and he wasn't exactly pleased. He needed his life back. He had gone through a miscarriage, divorce, and the death of many friends to finally realize that his life was unjust. He walked upstairs to his wardrobe of a room, opening the chest in the center. He stared at the new robes he had ordered, as well as the diamond-sapphire necklace he had crafted and enchanted. He ran a finger through the clothing as he murmured something out loud, a spell of sorts to help resistance to fire. He slowly unclipped his cape and sword from his back and tossed it aside. He slowly removed his shirt, revealing the muscular tone he had grown comfortable with. Throwing his shirt as if it were nothing, he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. He then undid the belt he wore and pulled down his trousers and undergarments, now in nude. He dressed himself in the clothing within the chest and walked over to a mirror, his blue eyes shifting back to their natural purple. He stared at his reflection long and hard, finally recognizing himself. Nodding, he set off for adventure. He approached the rebuilt Wizard Tower, which was getting ready for a massive party to celebrate being rebuilt. Syer, of course, joined in. The party consisted of many drinks, lots of jokes, a spar between Syer and Zane, as well as a Rap Battle between Syer and Louis. The spar was won by Syer, whom won even with no wand and his eyes closed. The Rap Battle, however, was anonymous. Both Syer and Louis brought up good rhymes, spitting out lyrics to out due the other, but not over powering, and therefore, ended as a tie. The next day, Syer decided to pay a mage from the conclave a visit, and so teleported to Lunar Isle, however was held up while overhearing Aranitus speaking with a female voice. Overhearing, he heard Aranitus's plans to attack Kandarin, exactly what Galethorn had said, and with that information, Syer teleported to Edgeville, however before reaching Galethorn, he thought to himself, knowing he could probably blackmail Aranitus into accepting Syer dating Areya. The trick worked, and Syer vowed to not tell Galethorn so long as Aranitus kept his promise. Happy, Syer teleported to the pennisula where he met Areya. She arrived within minutes, however was slightly displeased. After long conversation, Syer was forced to tell Areya the entire truth, but to his surprise, she took it well. However, she cast a teleportation block on him, disguising it as a plea for him to never leave. Moments after, Aranitus arrived. Aranitus was obviously angered and in his war outfit. He ensnared Syer, whom was surprised, and kicked away his wand. Aranitus gave Syer two choices, either a memory wipe of that day or death. Syer, already knowing he would have his memory wiped, telepathied Galethorn and told him of all of Aranitus's plans before telling Aranitus he chose choice one, however Areya announced she also wanted Syer being wiped of memory of Galethorn and herself. Aranitus did this, erasing Syer's memories of that day as well as all memories of Areya and finally the memory of meeting Galethorn and Salvyn at Edgeville. When Syer came back to his senses, he saw Areya shortly before she teleported away, as well as he was fooled into thinking he was attacked by a Kandarin mage whom was attacking Aranitus but found Syer instead. Syer groaned, telling Aranitus to stop tying their lives together. When questioning his currect activity, Aranitus told Syer that he had been planning to join the Aren Arcane Institute, which Syer fell for, however the floppy wizard told Syer he needed rest. Agreeing, Syer explained that he felt he was doing nothing with his life, since he couldn't remember a thing about the past three days. Aranitus only smirked as he said that was what alcohol did. This triggered a sort of feeling that Aranitus was up to no good, as Syer hadn't drank in weeks. Dismissing it, he would teleport to his home in Taverley, where he would write in his journal, the same one that had Areya in it, how today had been; clouded and foggy. However to his unlucky favor, he didn't manage to read the entry before, and thus for the meantime, would forget about Areya. The Ryders and Misthalin However, oddly, one day, Syer simply vanished. There was no sign of him nor a word heard from him in months. Months evolved and overtime, people forgot about Syer. The reasoning for this was because Syer himself had left to train on his magicks. He developed a new attire in this time, and even dyed his hair black. He was tired of his horrid life, and so with nothing left to lose, he began to change. Eventually, he signed himself to become a Ryder. He went to a recruitment office, where they evaluated him and accepted him. He was told to meet with Commander Ross, which he did. Commander Ross, upon seeing Syer, ordered William, a soldier of his, to properly equip Syer. William nodded and the two left the room. William Ryder armed Syer with a crossbow and a wand, and afterward, Syer went through a small oath session to ensure he would not betray his fellow Ryders. Syer pledged through this with honesty. He then partook in weekly training sessions with the Ryders, working on his wand and crossbow skills. A few days passed before Syer found himself in Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. He had taken up the title of Varrockian Foot-soldier in Varrock's Military. He noticed someone heavily bleeding and undoubtedly went to heal him, however upon discovery that the certain someone was a faulty trader, he was forced to lock up the man, however not before being attacked and stabbed by a random man in the pub trying to help the stranger. With the assistance of Gwyn, a fellow Varrockian soldier, he managed to fight off the attacker, whom fled, whilst also taking the trader behind bars. He was forced to heal himself before teleporting to Commander Jason Ryder's office, where he was needed. He had been promoted to Sergeant by the Ryder Leader. It was a few days later when Syer heard Jason Ryder mention something about a war in Rellekka. Interested in finding out, Syer proceeded against orders to the battlefield, where he received no casualties, as the group retreated. Jason commanded the squad to return to the Ryder Isle, the massive tower owned by the Ryders. Syer got there first, returning his Ryder equipment and leaving it there as Eden approached Jason. Eden and Jason spoke of peace and prospering land, much to Syer's annoyance and aggravation as Eden had once attacked Dravon and ordered for his death when Dravon had done nothing wrong. Consumed by rage, Syer spoke out against Eden, whom tried to explain and detailed that he was paranoid most of the time. Syer insulted him, declaring that paranoia wasn't a legitimate excuse. He charged up magic, ready to smite Eden down where he stood, however Jason stood in front of Eden. Octavius, one of the Ryders, also seemed ready to intervene should Syer attempt. Alas, a third Ryder came from the tower to join the group against Syer. Syer sent to water bolt to the ground, it digging through solid stone for seven full feet before finally diminishing; a sign of Syer's anger and power. Syer shoved passed Jason, who gave him a "I know how you feel" look. Syer retreated from the scene, informally leaving the Ryders. Eventually, he was contacted by a random messenger that told him to proceed to Brimhaven. He did so, eventually being recruited into an invasion plot against Katrina, queen of Varrock. With this, he went to Katrina, warning her as he kept tabs on this invasion. He also met a man by the name of Alan in Varrock's Blue Moon, and after a drink, the two got into abit of bed rocking upstairs. One eventful evening, Lord Russia attacked Varrock whilst it was under King Aevan and Queen Katrina's rule. Syer partook in the battle as an attacker, however switched his allegiance early on in the battle. During this battle, Syer managed to kill a powerful Hellhound named Cuddles, as well as one of Lord Russia's generals. He returned to King Aeven the day after the battle finished, wondering what his rewards would be, if any. On his way to meet with the king, he encountered a man named Rhaegos. The man took interest in running Edgeville, and Syer quickly inspired to the idea. When confronted by two potential candidates, King Aeven couldn't choose. Thus, Syer and Rhaegos were told to duel until either submitted. Rhaegos, however, would not submit in his apparent defeat; Syer killed him to claim the seat as ruling Lord of Edgeville. His first and immediate declaration was for a ten-foot-high wall to be built to withstand the threats of the wilderness. However, Syer shortly after set sail for the Eastern Lands, where he spent a drastic amount of time. Many months later, Syer found himself returning from the Eastern Lands and thus appearing to Queen Katrina. She scolded him for being gone but ultimately allowed him to continue ruling Edgeville. He then pursued after Gunnersgrun, thinking to expand Edgeville's borders, though the Chieftess Serena required speaking to the king at the Royal Ball before she would bother with Syer. Syer took her there, but to the king and queen's absences. She left, but later, the King arrived and Syer explained the situation. The King went off to meet with Serena and discuss Misthalin-Gunnersgrun treaty terms. Syer got there first, however, and hid a commorb inside the tavern. Hearing that he wouldn't be allowed to rule the land, Syer entered a fit of rage. Angry and foggy-minded, left his position as Lord of Edgeville. He shortly after disappeared, marking his last appearance in the Fifth Age. Missing It is currently unknown where Syer disappeared to after informally resigning from Edgeville. It is presumed he spent the duration of his hiatus home, training and studying to sharpen his mind and overcome the curse of the Arens. Sixth Age He was believed to have perished on his lonesome until the 29th of Moevyng, Year 5 of the Sixth Age. On this day, a letter arrived dedicated the newly crowned King of Misthalin, King Darian. It was allegedly sent by Syer, requesting that he once again take up the currently vacant seat of Lord of Edgeville. On the 1st of Bennath, King Darian of Misthalin paid Syer a visit in Taverley. The King spent his time ensuring that Syer was suited for the position, as Syer spent his time ensuring Darian was a King worth serving. When asked where Syer stood in standing of the ongoing War of the Magii, Syer declared he was impartial, but would protect Taverley, or Edgeville in the case of his lordship, should the territory be threatened with war. Reaching an agreement, Syer knelt before the King and swore an oath of fealty. He rose as the new Marcher Lord of Edgeville. He ruled for a short period before King Darian mysteriously resigned. King Roald Remanis replaced him and shortly after did away with the current ruling nobles, establishing his own. Thus, Syer returned to his home in Taverley and could occasionally be seen taking a stroll through the druid village. Category:Characters Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Humans Category:Mahjarrat Category:Kharidian Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds